


The First Copy of Nothing

by Avaari



Category: Counter/weight, Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: robots, gods, insurgencies; the birth and death of heroes. a friends at the table: counter/weight fanmix





	The First Copy of Nothing

 

**THE FIRST COPY OF NOTHING:**  robots, gods, insurgencies; the birth and death of heroes. a friends at the table: counter/weight fanmix 

> **I.** _jack de quidt_  - THE SERMON OF SISTER RUST |  **II.**   _coldplay_  - MOVING TO MARS |  **III.**   _tracy grammer_  - HEY HO |  **IV.**   _disturbed_  - THE SOUND OF SILENCE |  **V.**   _austra_  - THE NOISE |  **VI.**   _halsey_  - GASOLINE |  **VII.**   _alanis morissette_  - CRAZY |  **VIII.**   _lindsey stirling_  - HEIST |  **IX.**   _mike tompkins_  - ROLLING IN THE DEEP |  **X.**   _tegan and sara_  - SHOCK TO YOUR SYSTEM |  **XI.**   _bastille_  - POWER |  **XII.**   _hadouken_  - LEVITATE |  **XIII.**   _kesha_  - HYMN

* * *

 

resources: [the golden branch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcounterweight.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ANavigation_full.png&t=ZWE0OGQ1OTAxZjJkMWUzYmUzOTliZmJhYjRjNTc5MDcwY2UxODljOSxIeVhmeTVJQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167414545020%2Fthefirstcopyofnothing&m=0) from [counter/weight wikia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcounterweight.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FCOUNTER%2FWeight_Wikia&t=ZWM1NzI0NjNlY2NkYmZhZGUzZGM2MzRhNzMzZjQzMDRlNDNkMTZhZSxIeVhmeTVJQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167414545020%2Fthefirstcopyofnothing&m=0), [porpoise galaxy from hubble](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fapod.nasa.gov%2Fapod%2Fap170206.html&t=YjVjMzgyZjk3YjA1NGU5ZWJjMjQ4NTM5OTMwYThmM2I1OGRmN2M1NyxIeVhmeTVJQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167414545020%2Fthefirstcopyofnothing&m=0) via[nasa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nasa.gov%2F&t=MDYzYTM3NjU0YzBjNzYyM2IzYmQ4NjgwY2I5N2QxOTU3OGZhYWZhMSxIeVhmeTVJQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167414545020%2Fthefirstcopyofnothing&m=0) 

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will make a scifi fanmix without the temptation to include levitate.
> 
> that day has yet to come


End file.
